Autonomous robots are being used with increasing frequency to carry out routine tasks, like vacuuming, mopping, cutting grass, polishing floors, etc. One problem that such robots often encounter is being obstructed by obstacles. Small obstacles like cords or wires, small clothing items, and toys might get stuck in a robot's wheels or other moving parts if it drives over them. Such obstructions may cause a robot to malfunction and/or be unable to complete work until an operator removes the obstruction. A need exists for a method to avoid such obstructions so that an autonomous robot is not encumbered by obstacles in a work area.